1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2005-353983 discloses that a wiring line is formed from a surface of an electrode pad to a surface of a resin protrusion to form a protruded electrode. This structure has a problem in that wiring lines formed on the resin protrusion do not have sufficient electro-migration resistance because the resin protrusion has a moisture absorption property.